Not Impossible, Totally Improbable
by Hear Me Roar.RaWr
Summary: Danny Fenton was 5 when he caught the Prince's eye. 10 years later when the prince is 25 and due for the crown, he finds that he needs a bride. Who better than the beautiful boy he saw all those years ago? M/M SLASH AU No Likie no read better SUM inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

WARNING: AU M/M SLASH

SUMMARY: Danny Fenton was five when he saw Prince Dashel III in the Royal Parade through their village of Amityville, and was awestruck by the handsome young Prince. During the parade Danny caught the Prince's eye. Ten years later when the Prince is 25 he's set out a search for the beautiful boy that he saw that had such blue eyes and such dark hair. After several months, there has been no sight of such a boy and Dash finally finds him working in a friend's castle, is he out of his reach??

Prologue:

Danny laughed and as he evaded Tucker and Jazz's attempts to catch him. He knew that even though he was the smallest that he was also the fastest and right now that worked in his favor.

A trumpet sounded in the distance and he stopped suddenly, causing Jazz and Tucker to crash into him.

Tucker groaned from his spot underneath Jazz. "Gerroff Jazzie! Why'd ya stop Danny?" Danny shrugged and pushed Tucker off of him before taking off in the direction of the trumpet sounding.

Tucker blinked and looked at Jazz. "Your brother sure is weird." She grinned and took off after Danny without answering. Tucker was left standing there with a confused look on his face before:

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!!"

Danny shoved through the crowds until he was at the front and saw what everyone was making such a commotion about: The King had returned from their sister country Cratenia and this was a welcome home gathering of the peasants.

What caught Danny's eye though was the young Prince-who resembled his father in every way-who was scanning the crowds with a bored look. He was the most handsome boy he had ever seen, his hair was a stark contrast to Danny's, being a golden blonde, and his eyes were a bright green to Danny's blue. He was tall and muscular and broad shouldered. Danny knew he'd never look like the prince since he had taken his mother's body type: petite and small waist.

He was so far off in his thoughts that when he came back he realized the Prince had been staring at him intently. He went red with embarrassment, knowing that he must be a sight in his old patched up trousers and torn tunic.

Then the Prince smiled ever so slightly, and Danny's eyes went wide. That was when Tucker and Jazz found him.

Jazz grinned at the royals but didn't pay too much attention to them as she grabbed Danny's wrist and smiled at him with her identical blue eyes: "Come on Danny, let's go! It's boring here!" Tucker nodded in agreement.

Danny just nodded and yanked his hands from his sister's grip and bolted off through the crowds followed closely by his sister and best friend.

He let thoughts of the Prince fall out of his head as he ran.

After all, what would a handsome Prince want with an ugly _male _peasant?

Meanwhile, back in the town square, the Prince smiled to himself, just knowing that that boy would be his no matter what anyone said.

After all, who wouldn't want a boy that looked like that?

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 2

****

SO sorry this took so long. I wrote over half of it in school last week but I haven't really been online all that much. SORRY SORRY. You can kill me after I'm done with the story lol.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but the plot bunny is mine.

**WARNING: M/M SLASH HUGE AGE DIFFERENCE BY TEN YEARS.**

**Chapter One: **

"Danny, give Mr. Einstein back!" Danny smirked and dangled Jazz's bear  
from the tree he was currently sitting in.

"Or what?" he asked lazily.

She started to tear up. "I'll tell mom what you did to Renee's dog last  
week!" Danny froze. He'd forgotten Jazz had been there when he dyed  
Renee's dog-Malachi-pink with puke green splotches.

Grumbling he dropped Einstein into Jazz's awaiting arms and swung  
himself off the tree branch. "I hate it when you do that."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes-which were a shocking violet to anyone  
who looked at them. "Then perhaps you shouldn't take me along on your  
wild exploits. You know I'll just use them against you later."

Danny was about to reply but stopped when he noticed Tucker running up  
to them like his arse was on fire. "Danny! Jazz, you'll never believe  
what I just heard!"

Jazz and Danny just looked at each other and back at Tucker. "Try us."

"The Prince is looking for a bride!"

Danny just shrugged but Jazz answered. "So?" She asked nonchalantly. "He  
has to be married to take the throne; it was part of the compromise he  
made with his father."

Tucker shook his head with fervor. "Not what I meant! I meant he's  
taking a male bride!"

Jazz's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" Danny smirked, he'd won the bet.

Prince Daschle III was a fruitcake.

If he actually liked Renee and her sister Maria, he'd feel pretty bad  
for them right now.

Danny laughed. "Guess this means the betrothal with Princess Paullina is  
off." Tucker nodded happily. He'd been in love with the princess since  
before Danny could remember; he was always talking about how beautiful  
she was and how soft her skin looked…  
It was rather sickening really.

"Danny! Jazz! Get in here I need you to-why hello Tucker how are your  
parents doing? Is your mother better yet?" It was my mother, Maddie. She  
was close friends with Tucker's mother when they were girls, and was  
quite upset when Bethany had come down with the rattle.

Tucker shook his head. "My father's great, my mother's…well, she's worse  
actually. The Healer said that she won't make it past six months." Mom's  
eyes teared up, but she didn't allow them to spill over.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that Tucker, but I'm afraid I need Danny and  
Jazzabelle in the house with me for awhile. I don't suppose you would  
mind being without them for awhile, would you?"

"No ma'am. I probably need to get home anyways. Bye Jazzie, by Danny!"

After Tucker was out of sight, Maddie grabbed Danny's arm with a  
vice-like grip. "Jazz, I need you to fetch more water from the creek.  
I'm going to take Danny to the market for some shopping. Okay?" Jazz  
glared at her angrily and pouted.

"Why does Danny get the easy work?" Maddie stared Jazz down and Jazz got  
the picture and scampered off to get the bucket to carry the water in.

Maddie proceeded to drag Danny down the road, never loosening her grip.  
Danny winced as he felt his arm start to bruise.

"Mom, let up a bit. You're hurting me." Maddie sighed and turned to look  
at him.

"Danny, I have some bad news ok? Your father and I are losing the house  
to taxes. We knew it was unwise to have two children on our budget, but  
we couldn't help it. You are our only hope."

Danny stared back wide-eyed. "What do you mean? What can I do?"

Maddie finally allowed her tears to trail down her face. "You have to  
go. I'm going to sell you to a trader. You're strong Danny; you'll find  
a good master."

Later Danny would swear his heart stopped beating that day. That all of his emotions just flooded out of him. He felt void of everything that mattered.

"I understand."

His mother nodded and continued to lead him the rest of the way to the town square where the slave traders were known to do there business.

A fat bald man with rotting teeth and yellowing eyes caught sight of Danny and his mother first and walked up to them eagerly.

He bowed lowly-Danny secretly wondered how he managed to balance himself with his weight-and grinned at Maddie. "Respinkle at your service madam, judging by you're appearance, you're here to sell this young maggot to a willing slave trader. Am I correct in my assumption?"

Annoyance flashed in Maddie's eyes as she nodded with her lips pursed tightly. If it were possible, Respinkle's ugliness increased as his glee grew. "I'm the most respected trader here, and have found all my slaves homes with respectable masters. Will you do me the honor of allowing me the rights to this maggot? He looks weak, but I'm sure I can find him a place somewhere among the ranks."

Danny stared at him in disbelief.

Respinkle the most respectable trader here?? All Maddie would have to do is look around to see that there were better looking and well kept GENTLEMEN all around that could possibly find him a better owner than this scum bag right here.

But Maddie didn't seem to care as long as she got her cash.

"How much are you offering?"

Respinkle smirked. "50 shillings. I'll throw in an extra five if he's meant to be a sex slave. Those are getting rare these days…" Danny resisted the urge to snort. It MIGHT be because of the fact there were these things called AIDS and other dangerous STDS that run a high possibility of killing you if you should catch them.

Maddie nodded eagerly, but flashed Danny an apologetic look. "Yes, he's a sex slave. One of the best I'm told." Respinkle handed over the shillings and without much more adieu he grabbed Danny and threw him into the back of the wagon slamming the doors behind him.

Danny looked around him and saw frightfully skinny boys and girls staring back at him in wonder. Pulling his knees to his chest he wished that he was anywhere but where he was then.

Just outside of the wagon, His Royal Highness Prince Daschle III rode up on his horse and glared at Respinkle.

"I thought my father banned you from Amityville years ago. What are you doing here now Respinkle?"

Respinkle cowered. "I-I twas just doing business sire, you can't possibly begrudge a poor man from making a living." Daschle snarled.

"You'd better be out of here by this evening you pugnacious old fool, or there won't be anything left of you to conduct 'business' with."

The Prince then spurred his horse onward, not knowing how close he was to the boy he was searching for.

Respinkle was gone to Benaria by that afternoon.

Danny along with him.

****

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

WARNINGS: M/M SLASH AGE DIFFERENCE BY TEN YEARS.  
  
Oh, and I'm looking for a Beta. Let me know if anyone's interested kk?  
I'm going to start AND YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD IT ROUGH later on after  
this fic and then work on a sequel for HATING DASH BAXTER.

If anyone has any requests let me know, ok? I'm getting really into this  
writing thing. Lol.  
  
**Chapter 2:**

The bumpy ride to Benaria took longer than Danny would have liked.  
Everyone was staring at him and he was hungrier than he had ever been before. Two months after his mother had sold him he was finally in Benaria being lined up with his fellow slaves.

Now that they were out in the light, Danny realized he knew some of  
them.

Maria, for one, was a six year old girl that had gone missing a year  
before had apparently been stolen away by Respinkle's lackeys Leanick  
and Beanick-or the troll-twins as everyone secretly calls them. She was a beautiful child-Maddie and Maria's mother always said that when she grew older that her beauty would surpass even Her Majesty the

Princess Paullina.

Danny knew many more children there such as Jacob, Damian, and Nathan, but they didn't acknowledge his presence among them. To them he was just another face among the hundreds of other slaves being herded onto the podium to be auctioned off.

Respinkle, as Danny had soon learned, was a vile man whom no one  
trusted. He had been banished from several different countries for his  
involvement in illegal and immoral activities. One of these activities  
was selling slaves without a license.

Danny snorted. Most respectable trader, yea right.

He knew there was something fishy about the man.

Unfortunately he knew it didn't matter in his case anyway. He was to  
lose his virginity to a complete stranger anyway so what did it matter  
who sold him. The best he could do was hope for an honorable master, but as he looked into the crowd of dirty face and toothless grins, he knew that that was unlikely as well.

He watched silently as Maria and his friends were auctioned off to  
different people and sighed in relief when Maria was simply patted on  
the head and lifted onto an old mare. To be taken home.

Danny then realized that he might not be so lucky as to have a nice  
master.

When it came his turn, he stood in front of the other slaves as  
Respinkle introduced him and shouted out his uses.

He kept his head down the entire time, listening as people fought over  
his value.

"I'll pay you one hundred and fifty shillings for the boy." Danny's head  
shot up and the crowd went silent.

Respinkle stared at the dark haired woman in fine clothing as she made her way to the front of the crowds.

He sputtered in an undignified fashion. "But-but madam, surely he isn't worth that much to you?" she remained expressionless.

"Do you dare defy Samantha Marie Joy Manson, daughter of Joseph Manson, founder of the finest oil companies on the east and west coast? Especially with our relationship to His Majesty the King?" Respinkle's eyes widened and he hurried to shove Danny in her direction.

"Take him Madam, I didn't mean no harm, I just didn't want you to waste your money on such a pitiful and worthless slave. Your money should be spent on finery-" Sam shushed him with a single glare.

"I shall decide what I will spend my money on sir, and you shall quickly decide on how fast you get out of my city before I call boarder control on you. I know very well that the King banished you from the country along time ago."

With that she helped Danny into the carriage and sped off, leaving a  
cursing Respinkle behind them.

She then turned to Danny with a welcoming grin. "I'm sorry about that, Respinkle is known for his atrocities but I never suspected he would try to sell a virgin as a common whore." Danny blushed.

"How did you-?"

"Know?" she asked with a smirk gracing her sharp features. "The fact  
that you looked so ashamed and nervous on the podium for one told mesomething wasn't right and I didn't know until just now. You gave  
yourself away."

Danny laughed, but quickly turned solemn. "You didn't have to help me, but thank you anyway."

"No problem, I needed another servant. A maid to help me with little  
things such as running my water and cleaning my room; my father sent me to get a female and probably won't be to happy that I have returned with you, but I don't believe it matters much. You're gay anyway."

Danny gaped. "WHAT?!" she blinked in surprise.

"Was I wrong?" He started to twitch slightly.

She smirked. "I was right wasn't I?"

He glared.

Her smirk widened into a grin. "Well Alex (that was who Respinkle  
introduced him as and Danny never corrected it), I think you and I will  
be great friends. By the way, call me Sam, I don't think someone my age should call me anything else."

Danny on the other hand, wasn't so sure. He hated the idea of being owned and having to do as others told him…it just wasn't all that appealing to him, but hey, at least he wasn't to be used for sexual needs.

Right??

He didn't exactly know all that was required of a chamber maid, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. As long as it didn't involve anything terribly perversed he was pretty sure he could deal.

Or so he hoped.

"So Alex…where are you from anyway?"

'Alex' blinked and stared at Sam, actually taking in her features for the first time. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes were a dark, piercing purple. It was like she could see through him, and so he was nervous about answering.

"Around." Sam laughed.

"Secretive, eh? Come now, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Alex shrugged and decided to look out the window for the rest of the journey and soon dozed off.

An hour later, Sam shook him awake.

She smiled brightly and backed away. "We're home."

As Alex took his first steps out of the carriage he gaped at the castle before him. It was humongous! The only building he'd ever seen that surpassed it was the Royal Palace…

He shook his head violently. The palace was back in Amityville, where Danny had lived…

He was no longer Danny Fenton. He was now Alex. Alex had never been to Amityville and had never seen a castle before. So this was awe inspiring for him.

Sam looked back at him expectantly. "Are you coming Alex?"

Alex snapped out of his daze and rushed after her.

He spent the next three years working for Sam and her family in their Mansion fondly called Haven.

****

END CHAPTER TWO


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

WARNINGS: M/M SLASH AGE DIFFERENCE BY TEN YEARS.  
If anyone has any requests let me know, ok? I'm getting really into this  
writing thing. Lol.

I meant requests for stories. Give me any ideas you want and I'll see what I can do ok? )))

**Chapter 3:**

Three years have passed since Danny became known as Alex. Three years have passed since he had been rescued by Samantha Marie Joy Manson.

Three years since he allowed himself to forget the past.

He now remembered nothing of his life before Respinkle, before Sam.

He had forgotten his family, his friends, and falling for the Prince back in his village of Amityville.

Of course he was happy thinking his name was Alex-simply Alex, no middle or surname-and serving Sam as her personal chamber maid. Well most of  
the time anyway.

It was times like now that he almost wished he had been bought by a different person, someone not as rich and bossy as Sam.

Why was he thinking like this?

Well tonight was the Royal Ball, and Samantha was required to have an escort.

That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that she wanted him to be her escort, and he didn't know how to dance at all.

This is where our story picks up.

Alex glared at the dress Sam had picked out for him. "I told you, Miss, I refuse to go to the Ball in that atrocious thing. In fact, I refuse to go to the Ball!" Sam scoffed and folded her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"Come now, Alex, you must go. You know I can't find another escort so close to the event. Besides, you look so feminine no one would even know it was you!" He twitched. He hated how everyone treated him like he was weak just because he was small. He was a guy damn it!

He switched off his glare and stared at her coldly. "Is 'no' not good enough for you? I don't care if no one knows it's me, I know it's me, and I refuse to dress like a girl when I'm a guy!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated. "So it's a pride thing with you? You do realize that if you don't go I can make your life a living hell."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "But you won't."

She smirked, and she twirled her hair around her fingers-not a good sign for Alex. "Oh, won't I?" Alex gulped nervously. She more than likely meant it-he knew she did this when thinking evil things…

"Would you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I would."

He growled. "Fine."

Sam jumped up and giggled happily. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now, let's get you ready…"

As she came forward with her makeup bag in hand, Alex wondered nervously at what he had gotten himself into.

**6 Hours Later At The Royal Palace In Amityville  
**

"Introducing Duchess Samantha Manson and her escort, Alexis!"

Alex jumped at the booming voice coming from right beside him and glared at Sam when she laughed.

"Alexis?" he scoffed annoyed. "Couldn't you have thought of something-I dunno-a LITTLE more original?" She laughed again before taking his arm in hers.

"Ah, but Alexis is an original name, there are only a few in this part of the country that have that name and I took great pains to be sure you would be the only Alexis here. Now be a good 'girl', and put on your sweet voice. By god we may just make it through the night without you making a fool of yourself if you follow my exact instructions."

'Alexis' rolled 'her' eyes in exasperation-something told her she'd be doing a lot of that tonight.

Neither of them noticed Prince Daschle III staring at 'Alexis' suspiciously. He had, after all, only seen one pair of eyes that particular shade of blue, and that was over thirteen years ago. He still searched for that young boy with those eyes and it was rather suspicious that a 'girl' who could pass for the boys twin shows up out of nowhere with the Manson girl.

It just didn't add up to him. Seriously, what were the odds of someone showing up dressed like the opposite sex, but with the same color eyes? The prince knew exactly how to find out for sure, but it required subtlety and his being a perfect gentlemen.

So what did he do?

He groped 'her'.

Lol no, not yet.

First he went up and asked 'her' to dance.

Then he swayed her over to an area where they wouldn't be noticed…

Finally he groped her bottom half…

Where the 'she', now discovered to be a he, promptly shrieked and punched him.

This is how all this went down:

"Hey, Alexis," whispered Sam softly with a hint of a giggle, "The Prince is staring at you." 'Alexis' twitched in annoyance and cut his eyes at Sam.

"I swear to all that is holy, if he comes over here and asks me to dance, you're going to wake up with bad things." he muttered darkly.

Sam blinked. "What kind of bad things?" she asked nervously shuffling her feet.

Alexis got an evil look on his face. "**BAD**, **_Bad _**things." She smirked.

"Not that bad then, huh? Well good because he's right behind you."

Alexis's eyes widened comically and whipped around to see that indeed the Prince was heading their way. Before he had a chance to run, the Prince was in front of them and bowing before her.

"Excuse me Ms. Manson, but would you mind terribly if I asked your friend to dance?" Alexis turned his glare on Sam and upped it a notch.

Sam looked at him, smirked, and smiled sweetly at the Prince. "Of course I don't mind, Your Highness. Alexis here hasn't stopped gushing about how handsome you are since we've got here."

Alexis twitched and feigned a grin at Sam. "Stop. It."

The Prince smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders affectionately. "Aw," he said playfully, "don't be so shy."

Sam grinned wider, which made her lips look like they were under tremendous torture. "Yes, Alexis, don't be so shy."

Alexis twitched again. "No. Really. Stop it."

Prince Daschle sighed, becoming impatient. "Come, one dance and you will be free for the rest of the night." Alex knew there was no way to get out of it, but something about the Prince seemed to trigger his memory, so if course even if he had a choice, he would've said yes just to figure out his faded memories.

Once out on the ball room floor Prince Daschle pulled him close and started waltzing around the room.

After about five minutes of twirling in circles around the ballroom, Alex found himself beginning to be bored and a bit groggy.

"Are you from around here?" Alex snapped to attention and blinked up at the Prince. Oh yea. The whole 'waltzing with Royalty' here. He'd totally forgotten.

"Yes." Alex froze at his answer.

Was he from around here? Was it possible he was from Amityville?

The answer was yes of course, judging by the fact he didn't know much about his background or family. You could never be positive.

The Prince seemed uplifted by the 'theory' and grinned. "Oh? And how did you come to meet Samantha?" Alex decided to take the easy route and disgust the Prince with his peasant-I mean Alexis's peasant background.

He grinned up at the Daschle happily. "She bought me from a slave trader."

Daschle nodded thoughtfully. The boy he had fallen for was a peasant, and it was entirely possible that his family sold him to pay taxes or some other debt. It would explain the trouble he'd had trying to find the boy. Especially since he could have very well been in a different country all together.

As the dance began to speed up, he hurriedly danced himself and Alexis into a practically deserted area, Alexis breathing hard as 'she' tried to keep up.

Suddenly he stopped causing Alexis to crash into him. When 'she' blushed and tried to move away, he smirked and held her there firmly and reached under her skirt and grabbed-

-what were most DEFINITELY NOT female parts.

Alex's face flamed in embarrassment. The gig was up and he was so gonna kill Sam.

The Prince grinned and he leaned in real close.

"What was that slave traders name by chance?"

The delayed shriek and SMACK echoed through the suddenly silent hall.

Shocked, the Prince's grip on Alex slackened, and Alex fled the Palace in horror, only slowing down long enough to snatch Sam away from a young Dutch gentleman.

She gasped for air as they jumped into the carriage and began to dash away. When she felt confident she wasn't going to die from lack of air, she stared at Alex in wonder. "What was that about Alex? Why did you leave so fast?"

He gulped and stared at her wide-eyed. "He knows."

She blinked. "He-as in the prince, I'm assuming-knows what?"

"He knows I'm a guy. He knew me."

She giggled and clapped her hands together. "That's impossible sweetie, the only way he would know you were a guy would be if he actually groped-" She was stopped at his bright red face and she started to laugh.

"He did, didn't he? Well this is great, Alex, that means he can help you find out your past! Mayhap he can actually help you find your family, and possibly your full name!"

Alex slowly took all this into account. She was right of course, but then, she usually was.

His mood began to look up a bit.

Maybe the whole 'groping' thing didn't go as bad as he thought.

****

BACK AT THE PALACE

Everyone stared at the Prince who had finally seemed to snap out of his stupor. The hand shaped red mark on the side of his face still throbbed and glowed a bright red and many of the men cringed at the painful look to it, but the Prince stood up straight and smiled happily.

He had found his boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school work (apparently my teachers have meetings on how to torture their students and assign us all research projects worth like a trazillion points and make them due all on the same day. If this is what it's like for the Juniors, I'm absolutely effing terrified of next years work load lol). I usually spend time in my Spanish class writing but lately I've been on a downward spiral to writers block. I hadn't even signed in to this site since the last time I updated-taking a break from here whilst I finished up all my work-and then I signed in yesterday and was thrilled to see how many of you liked my story and want to see more. This chapter is dedicated to you, and I'll try to update more often-and hope to god I don't get as much work piled on me (I'm a skilled procrastinator lol).

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, only the plot. Any character that is not associated to the show is indeed mine.

Oh, and I have thought of a couple more ideas for Danny Phantom fiction, thanks to one of my reviewers, and I would LOVE to hear more and maybe receive fan art of some sort. This will be the final chapter to Not Impossible Totally Improbable.

Don't be sad, there are more stories on the way.

On with the story:

**Chapter Four:**

After reaching the mansion, Alex took off to his quarters-separate from the other servants due to the fact he was favored by Sam-and threw himself down onto his bed, not bothering to remove the dress just yet. Lying there, he stared up at the ceiling pondering the night's events.

Could the prince help him remember his past? Did Danny really come from the village of Amityville that lied right outside the Royal city? Was it possible that for some reason his parents-or some family member-had just thrown him away, or was it because of financial issues? Did he have siblings? What about friends?

A quick flash of blue-violet eyes and a loud laugh echoed through his mind before he blinked and sat up. Of course he had had friends, what child didn't? But who were they, better yet where were they?

Did they search for him or did they just forget?

Alex sighed and rolled over on his side and decided to dismiss it for now. Mayhaps he would find the truth later on-that is if he were meant to.

Taking off the dress and changing into his favorite night clothes (a short pair of shorts that were Sam's when she was younger and a baggy shirt that had belonged to Mr. Manson at one point) he crawled into bed.

After tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep only to be plagued by blurry images.

_**DREAM:**_

"_Danny! Danny slow down!" yelled a small girl with red hair and eyes the same color as his._

_He laughed in response. "How about you speed up slowpoke! We told Tucker we'd meet him by the docks to wave his father off! If we don't hurry we'll miss him."_

_The redhead just sped up. "Ok, but don't leave me so far behind next time I almost lost you in the crowds."_

_Danny took her hand and smiled. "Sorry Jazz, now let's go."_

_The two raced off down the streets of Amityville._

_**END DREAM**_

Danny woke up breathing hard. Jazzabelle- his sister, how had he forgotten her? And Tucker Foley-his best friend…

His mother and father had been having financial troubles and that led to him being sold to Respinkle and crew and finally ended up with Sam after what seemed like months of traveling.

He remembered everything-well ALMOST everything. What he didn't know was why the prince was so fascinated by him.

He sat up abruptly. He could ask Sam-she would know, she always came up with answers that were perfectly reasonable-that and her family was notorious for having close relations with the Royal Family. Surely she could help him understand his jumbled thoughts.

Looking at the clock and realizing that it was only 11:00, he knew Sam would be asleep after the long night and ultimately decided to wait until morning to seek her insight. After all, a sleepy Sam is a scary Sam.

So he settled back onto the mattress and snuggled his comforter and slowly dozed off and resigned himself to dreams of his past.

****THE NEXT MORNING****

Danny hadn't had the chance to talk to Sam yet that morning because of her lessons and his chores. For some reason Mademoiselle Manson-Sam's mother was French and insisted on being called such, much to her daughter's annoyance and husband's glee-had decided to exercise her right as mistress of the house and gave all the servants extra work. If it weren't for the riding crop she used, he wouldn't mind so much-but the welts were starting to get annoying and it was almost like she was picking on him.

Just as she decided to wap him again, a loud rapping on the door followed by a booming voice stopped her in her tracks.

****KNOCK**KNOCK****

"OPEN YOUR DOORS FOR THE ROYAL ADVISOR!"

Glaring at me she gestured for her guards and pointed at me. "Take him upstairs and lock him in the attic-now!"

I stared in disbelief and started fighting against their hold-why did she want me locked up? What had I done to make her hate me so?

As I was dragged up the stairs I heard her answer the door in a friendly way. "Bonjour my Lord, to what do we owe this pleasure?" I could only picture the big, fake smile that she was showing off right now. I didn't hear the man's reply before I was thrown into the attic and before I could even get to my knees I heard a barely audible *click* signaling the lock being turned.

I placed an ear to the door to try and hear what was going on, but was only able to hear the sound of my heart racing. Kicking at the floor, I fell down to my knees again and tried to concentrate on how to get out of this mess.

****DOWNSTAIRS****

Sam was curious as to why her classes had been cut short but that curiosity suddenly disappeared when she saw the Prince and his advisor-Craven Darcey-in the parlor with her mother. The prince caught sight of her, stood and bowed.

She curtsied out of formality though she and the prince were in fact quite close.

Looking around, she noted that Alex was nowhere to be found. She looked at her mother curiously. "Where is Alex mother?" Daschle looked up in in hope but her mother just coughed-a bad sign as Sam knew her mother only coughed like that when plotting a lie-and looked up at her daughter with a small smirk.

"He is…currently indisposed at the moment. Sit darling, Prince Daschle and Duke Craven here were just talking about you."

'More like about Alex and slight mentions of me to not be rude' Sam thought with a twitching of the lips.

With a smile she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can not at this moment. I have my studies and though classes have been canceled for today, I do not want to fall behind. Good day Your Majesty," She curtsied to Daschle and then turned and did the same to Darcy, "My Lord." with that she hurried up the stairs with a new determination.

'Now to find what she's done to Alex. Judging by her standards, she probably has him locked up in a room out of the way of the rest of the house which means the cellar or the attic. The cellar never stays locked long so my best bet is the attic.'

Racing to the top of the steps she placed an ear to the attic door and knocked slightly. "Alex?"

She heard a bit of scuffling and a sneeze before: "Sam? What's going on? Why am I in here? How'd you find me?" she grinned.

"The Prince and his 'advisor' are here. My mom was probably jealous of the Prince's fascination of you and not me-or herself for all I know-and I'm smart. How could not realize that? Anyway, hold tight while I go get the key from that stupid cow." She heard a slight chuckle from the other side of the door before she ran down the stairs back into the parlor where she grabbed her mother's arm viciously.

"Key. Now." she growled out menacingly.

Her mother glared back. "Samantha Joy that is no way to speak to your mother, and what key?" Sam snarled, not caring about the royals in the room looking back and forth quite confused.

"You know EXACTLY what KEY I'm talking about. But to help you remember, it's the one that you used to lock ALEX in the ATTIC. Remember now?"

Her mother gasped indignantly and slapped her. "I was trying to set you up with the most eligible bachelor in the land, and this is how you repay me? By revealing the location of that little servant that was meant to be somebody's whore? You are by far the most impertinent little-" Sam didn't stick around to let her finish. She saw the key sticking from her pocket and grabbed for it-barely succeeding and took back up the stairs, leaving her mother to face Prince Daschle's wrath.

After opening the door, Alex leaped out and hugged her. "Sam, I remember! I remember who I am. There are still some blank spots but most of my memory is back. Isn't it great? Oh, and my name is Danny, Alex is my middle name." Sam laughed but cut it short.

"Well Danny, we have to get downstairs now if I want to have anything left of my mother. Prince Daschle found out about you being locked up and I think he just went AWOL on her."

They hurried back down the stairs and Sam couldn't help but think that she could SO do without the corset right now.

When Danny reached the foot of the steps, he froze, meeting the eyes of the prince himself before taking tentative steps forward. He was met half way and dragged into Daschle's arms.

"Finally." he breathed. "Finally I have you here in my arms after years of you evading me. You're rather good at it you know." Danny blushed.

"It's not on purpose. I didn't even know you were searching for me." Danny looked at Sam and smiled before looking back up at his prince. "But then again, I lost my memory a while back and only now am I regaining it."

Daschle nodded but frowned and looked concerned. "Do remember seeing me in Amityville square over ten years ago?" Danny thought back biting his lip slightly before nodding.

"Vaguely. I remember you looking back at me and I didn't notice at first. I'm not sure, but I think I was comparing myself to you." At this Daschle raised a brow questioningly.

"Now why would you, something-I say that instead of someone because you are to ethereal to be human-so perfect compare yourself to someone so flawed as I?"

Danny blushed. "I was just realizing that I would never be tall or big like my dad and other guys. That's all." Daschle smiled before taking Danny's face in his hands.

"Alex, trust me when I say that I am glad that you aren't like other guys. You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on and would be eternally grateful and honored to have you by my side for forever and always. Will you marry me?"

Danny's eyes widened, and then narrowed slightly which the prince looked surprised at. Had he said something wrong? He wasn't going to reject him, was he? After all those years of searching for the boy-now a young man-he certainly hoped not.

"My name's Daniel. Daniel _Alexander_ Fenton. I would prefer it if you called me Danny. I absolutely abhor the name Alex. Always have. Especially with the variations Sam would come up with. Alex, Alexandra, Alexia, Aleck, and I believe you've been acquainted with this one: Alexis."

Daschle started to laugh and when it finally died down he still couldn't help but smile. "Can I take that for a 'yes' then, _**Danny**_." Danny giggled and nodded.

"But only because you called me Danny."

As for the other people (who-though they had left the room-had listened in through the crack in the door) started to whisper excitedly, most of which were servants who had become extremely curious as to why the Prince was there at all.

Duke Craven Darcey took Samantha aside right after the proposal and showed her his own ring. She squealed and threw her arms around him happily saying 'Yes of course you bloody ignoramus and 'I thought you'd never ask'. Apparently Sam had been secretly seeing him for a couple of years and when he failed to propose she had begun to give up hope in him and started to show signs of moving on at the ball when she flirted with the Dutchman. Seeing her do this, Craven realized that if he didn't do something drastic, he might lose her forever, and so he went ring shopping.

Mademoiselle Manson later apologized for her actions towards Danny and admitted to being a victim of stress-fearing her daughter might never be wed and would live to be an old maid. She wanted grandchildren Damnit! Needless to say she was forgiven.

A few weeks after accepting the Prince's proposal, he tracked down his family and found them in the same old shack he'd once lived in himself. Jack had died some years earlier, and Maddie had remarried to a man named Vlad who was hard working and admirable, they had one daughter named Danielle after her son. Jazz had unsurprisingly married Tucker and they-at the moment-had one son and another on the way.

When he had knocked at the door Maddie was the one who answered and was shell-shocked to see Danny standing on her front steps in robes with the royal insignia on the front. After the shock wore off, she hugged him as close and as tight as she dared and when she pulled away her face was wet with tears.

Jazz and Tucker came rushing over after Vlad went to retrieve them and were absolutely happy to see Danny.

Jazz told him that when she had come back with the pale of water and saw that he wasn't there she demanded to know why and when she was told she ran away in search of him. After six months of searching, she came home hungry, tired, and depressed. Tucker had been the one to comfort her and after awhile they had fallen in love.

When Danny told them his story (leaving out the part where Daschle groped him, of course), they laughed they cried, and they sympathized.

Afterwards he invited them all to his wedding, which was held in August on a bright, warm, sunny day in the Palace Gardens.

It seemed as though that the roses had decided to bloom that day just special for his wedding.

After a year of being wed Danny fell pregnant, to the utmost surprise to the palace doctors. A male should not be able to give birth. No one was more shocked than Danny himself, however. When he had been told he fainted then awoke to be told again and so the cycle repeated itself.

After running several tests they discovered something interacting with his DNA making it possible for him to give birth. A young doctor by the name of Matlock later confessed to have made a concoction to help himself and his partner possibly conceive and had no idea how Danny had gotten a dose.

Some said that Samantha Manson had something to do with it…

…And judging by the huge grin on her face and the guilty look on Craven's, no one really doubted it.

Nine months later, Danny gave birth to identical twin boys whom they named Nathaniel and Emmett.

As Danny looked up into Daschle's eyes and saw the utter happiness shining within them, he knew that they would live happily ever after.

As long as Daschle kept his prick in his pants from now on, that is.

**THE END**


End file.
